gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Herrington
Billy Herrington (born July 14, 1969, died March 2, 2018), also sometimes known as Billy Marcus, was a well known actor in gay porn and the most well known Gachimuchi man in the world. He is an inspirational figure who is loved worldwide by gays and non-gays alike. Three of his quotes, including "Yugamineena", have been made into some kind of philosophy, known as "Fairy Philosophy" or "Three Principles of the Big Brother." Billy has won numerous awards for his role in the pornography industry. Names In Japanese, Billy Herrington's name is transcribed as "Birii Herinton" (ビリー・ヘリントン). His fans refer him as "Gachimuchi Aniki" (ガチムチ兄貴), or "Aniki" (兄貴) for a shorter (and a more common) nickname, out of respect for him as their "Big Brother". History Billy Herrington was born in North Babylon, New York and grew up in Long Island. Billy learned karate from his father. He had interests in boxing, wrestling, and martial arts, but did not start bodybuilding until he was 24 years old, when he moved to New York City. He began his erotic career when his girlfriend secretly submitted his nude pictures to the Playgirl magazine, allowing him to win a "Real Men of the Month" contest and a cash prize. After posing as a photographic model for Colt Studio's calendars under Jim French, he began acting in pornographic videos ever since. Later, Billy Herrington had started a friendly partnership with Twitch streamer Sebastian "Forsen" Fors. He also sometimes visited Japan, Taiwan, and China to see his fans. Role in Gachimuchi His character, "Aniki", is usually depicted as a protagonist in many Gachimuchi videos. He is also depicted as usually wearing either a shirt and pants, or only underwear. Aniki also makes a smiling face when he gets hurt or scared, to the amusement of other fans. According to his backstories in the Wrestling Series, Billy used to be a member of the Marine Corps, where he learned to perfect his techniques while competing. He enjoys fighting and demonstrating his strength, but is also shown to be a teacher, demonstrating the fundamentals to amateurs. His primary fighting style is centered around Greco-Roman Wrestling, and utilizes various techniques of the Fairy style. * Fairy Nightmare: A devastating submission move where Billy sits on the opponents chest with his balls right in his opponent's face. He then uses Fairy Whip, waving his penis across their mouth. * Ani-Kick: A leg kick that sweeps opponents while advancing. * Fairy Stomp: A stomp done to the crotch while holding both legs. * Aniki-Gari/Ani-Kick Reverse: A judo-style takedown where Billy places his leg in front of the opponent's leg and pushes down while stand next to them. * Fairy Gullitone: A falling kick into a reverse somersault. Despite his natural strength, he is incredibly prone to getting hit in the crotch, having many of his attacks disrupted in this manner. In Playing With Fire 2, Billy is portrayed as a respected fire chief in the closet, worried that his fantasies will cause him to be looked down upon by his coworkers. However, with Steve's compassion and understanding, Billy finally reveals his feelings to the others, proud of his sexuality. He tries to help his younger brother Bo get on the proper path, but is frustrated when his attempts are shot down. In Tales From The Foxhole, in a non-related soldier's messed up dream and its shown sequence, Billy is a highly aggressive drill sergeant that looks down upon his cadets displaying their lust for one another, and chooses to punish them by making them perform fellatio with Billy having anal sex with the soldier that is dreaming. Finally, Billy orders his soldiers to release hot loads on his hat. In Ultimate Muscle Roller Legend, Billy is determined to stop construction of man-made road created from the natural forest, which is caused by Kagamine Rin, a character from the second installment in the Vocaloid2 series. Rin is seen driving a steam-roller. Billy is rode on by Danny like a motorcycle who uses his ball grabbing technique to propel Billy faster. Once the motorcycle breaks down, due to a rail collision, Billy converts the motorcycle wheels into a motorized scooter with Danny acting as the motorized scooter's base. Billy, then pulls his underwear down to reveal Aka-san, who is placed on his crotch that shoots a laser at the steam-roller mecha. Billy and Danny finally merge to create a human wheel that takes out a person who was parachuting and later driving with his feet. Throughout the video, animations from Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 and Buckshot Minute Man Series 18 - Recharge! are shown. Death Billy Herrington died on March 2, 2018. In the evening of March 1, 2018, Billy got into a car accident and passed away the next day in a hospital. He was 48 years old. His body is buried in Cathedral City, California. Quotes [[Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3|'Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3']] Bench pressing scene * "I feel pretty strong today." * "Just give me a lift on 3." * "Come on. Push it." * "Pretty strong guy. You like challenges?" * "Really?" * "I used to wrestle in the Marine Corps." * "Let's go bro!" * "Let's do it!" Billy Herrington vs. Danny Lee Introduction * "Yeah, come on in man." (やっぱりな - Yapparina - I knew it) * "Ladies first." (ゲイ♂パレス - Gei paresu - "gay palace") * "A big boy huh?" * "Well, let's just see about that." * "Yeah, that's just how it's gonna be." * "Exactly!" Round 1 * "Taking out the trash!" * "I'll break you!" (アップリケ - Appurike - Applique) * "You feel that power son? Huh? Huh?" * "Huh? You like that? Huh?" - (ああん? 挿入ったやろ? - Aan? Soonyuuttayaro? - Huh? Have you inserted?) * "How's that for power, huh?" * "Want some more?" * "Not a chance!" * "Alright, I'll get down!" * "I don't know if you're ready for this, though." * "Alright bro here I am. Come on, go!" * "Absolutely!" * "Like that, pretty boy? Huh? Huh?" * "Oh, let me down!" * "Oh my shoulder!" (お前人のモノを - Omae-jin no mono wo - Make your own products) * "Oh bro, it hurts!" * "No, no!" (農夫、農夫 - Noufu, noufu - Farmer, farmer) * "AAAAAHHHHH!" * "Yeah." * "Ah! What are you doing?" (ああん、 ひどうい！ - Aan, hidoui! - Oh, it is horrible!) * "That's not right, man." (仕方ないね - Shikata nai ne - It cannot be helped ("It cannot be helped", or "Nothing can be done about it", (correctly "Shikata ga nai")) * "I wasn't ready." (風神卍雷神 - Fuujin manji Raijin - Fūjin manji Raijin) ** In Japanese mythology, Fūjin is a wind god who carries a large bag on his shoulders, and Raijin is a thunder and lightning god who creates thunder by beating drums drawn with tomoe symbols around him. The Manji (卍) is a swastika used as a religious symbol in Japanese Buddhism, and is used in maps to indicate locations of Buddhist temples. * "I'm ready for more, bro!" (Billy never says "Incredible." after he rolls, but one could hear it as if he was saying it; 最強♂とんがりコーン - Saikyo Tongari Corn - Strongest Tongari Corn) ** Tongari Corn is a local brand of Bugles corn snacks sold in Japan * "Yeah, let me tell you something bro you snuck up on me. That's what happened. You snuck up on me, bro." * "You know, you college kids are a little sneaky, you know?" (相変わらずケツ欲しい ... いいな? - Aikarawazu ketsu hoshii ... iina? - I still want asses ... are you sure?) Round 2 * "Now we even the score." (ナウい息子 Naui musuko - Naughty son) * "I'll even the fucking score, bro!" * "Son of a bitch. Come on, let's go!" (そうなんでーちゅ… - Sounandeechu ... - That's right ...) * "Oh, you wanna feats of strength? Is that what you want? Huh? (オビワンいくつくらい? 31? ああん? - Obi-Wan ikutsukurai? Saatiwan? [Thirty-one] Aan? - How old is Obi-Wan? 31? Huh?) * "Huh? How do you like that, huh? (あんかけチャーハン？/ ホイ ホイ チャーハン - Ankake chaahan? Fried rice with sauce on top?; Hoi, hoi, chaahan - Hoi, hoi, fried rice) * "Huh? Like embarrassing me, huh?!" (最近だらしねぇな - Saikin darashi nee na, "You're pretty sloppy these days") * "Huh? Like embarrassing me? How do you like that? Huh? You like that?" * "UUUUUURRRRRR!" * "Yeah, that's what I'm saying." (いやぁ、すみません - Iyaa, sumimasen. - Well, I'm sorry.) * "Huh? Like that, son? Huh?" (ああん?! お客さん!? - Aan?! Okyaku-san?! - Oh?! Mr. Customer?!) * "OOHH!" * "Get off me!" * "You're not the only one with skill, son." * "You dropped that right over there. Be careful." * "AMGUARDE!" * "I'm finished with you, get up." (くりぃむしちゅー池田 - Kuriimushichuu Ikeda - Creamstew Ikeda) * "Let's see how strong you are." (ツヨシ工業 - Tsuyoshi Kougyou - Tsuyoshi ("Stronger") Industries) * "AAAAAARGH!" (アッー!) ** "AAAGH!" ** "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" ** "HAGH! HAGH! HAGH! HAGH! HAGH! HAGH! HAGH!" ** "AGH!" * "Oh you like that, huh?! You like to grab balls, huh?!" (the first three lines are used as either a sound effect or a musical instrument; used in many fan-made videos; 巻いて食えやプーさん? - Maite kue ya puu san? - Do you like to roll and eat Pooh-san?) * "How's that?" (カズヤ! - Kazuya! - Kazuya!) * "You got me mad now." (歪''みねえな'' - Yugamineena, "You're not twisted/You're awesome") * "Aaahn!" * "Nothing." (ナプキン - Napukin - Napkin) * "I think you travel too slow. Think you travel too slow for me, bro."' '(おちんちんしゃぶりそう、しゃぶりそうなんだ。- Ochinchin shaburi sou, shaburi sou nanda. - Seems like cock sucking, it seems to be sucking.) Final Round * "Huh, college boy?" * "Come on, college boy!" * "Come on, you're all mine!" * "Another victim." Encountering a spectator * "What are ya doing?" * "No, no, no you were doing something. I saw ya over there looking. Wha-what are you looking for?" * "No, no, no! What do you mean you were going to work?" * "No, no, no where were you going?" * "I know exactly where you went. Come on!" * "I know what you want and you're gonna get it! Come on!" Billy Herrington vs. Duncan Mills Introduction * "You know what the fuck I'm doing. I saw you looking at us!" * "No, no, no I totally caught you looking at us!" * "You know what I'm talking about, you want the mat! That's what you want, bro! You know it's your fantasy." * "Tell me it isn't! Tell me it isn't! You know what I'm talking about." * "Come on, why are you pushing me? Huh? Why are you touching me?" * "Come on! Take those off! Take the skinnies off! You know you want to hit the mat! Come on." * "Bodies rubbing against each other, come on!" * "You want some of this? Huh?" * "Come on! Get 'em off! Take your clothes off!" * "You know what I'm talking about! Come on!" * "Why are you pushing me around like that, bro? Huh? Why are you pushing around like that?" * "Take these off. Come on!" * "Hurry up. You know you want to be in the mat with me!" * "Take those off. Come on!" (へいどうぞ - Hei douzo. - Pleasantly) * "I thought. I knew you wanted to hit the mat. I caught you looking at us!" * "Known as a fantasy." * "Pretty cute. You know that?" * "I'll hit the mat with ya. I'll hit the mat with you." * "Alright. Ready to hit the mat?" * "Come on, bro! Come on!" * "I mean, you're nothing, do it again. Come on bro!" * "Come on, push, come on!" * "Like that! Come on, what are you afraid or something?" * "Come on! Come on! Get with it! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on. Yeah! Come on." Round 1 * "Huh? So now you got skills, huh? Come on." * "Come on, let's see how strong you are now." * "See a little man like ya struggle." * "Ready?" * "Ah! You ripped my fucking pants!" (Full my 勃起パンツ Full my bokki pantsu - "Full my bockey pants") * "I knew you wanted this!" (兄上です - Ani ue desu - Above Aniki) * "Get off!" (生きろ! - Ikiro! - Live!) * "Really? Aw. I see what you're all about now." * "I thought you had to go back to work." * "What happened? Huh?" (わかってん？- Wakatten? - Do you understand?) * "You got into that, didn't ya?" * "See? I know you want it. This whole time." * "Come on! I want to see more of this, now. Come on. Come on, let's go! Come on. Come on. Come on." * "Wanna rip off some pants, huh? I'll show you to rip off some pants!" * "Get over here!" * "Oh, you like to fucking rip pants, huh?" * "Get up! I said get up! Get up! Get off!" * "Nice ass." (ナイスです - Naisu desu - That is nice.) * "Yeah, look at that ass! Nice ass." * "Huh? Tell me you wanted me to do this. Tell me! Tell me! Huh? Admit it! Admit it!" * "Come on, son!" (鎌田さん - Kamata-san - Mr. Kamata) * "I knew you have more than that. Come on! Hey! Come on! Come on! That all you got? Come on! That all you got?! Come on! Come on. Come on, what do you got? Come on, bro! Come on!" (Duncan Mills is annoyed by this and requests Billy to shut up) * "Come on, you fucking pussy, let's go! Come on, I've had it with you. You're gonna feel some real power now!" * "Come on! Come on!" * "Ah please, no more!" * "No! No! Nooohoooa!" (No,no!キャノン砲 - Kyanon hou - Cannon cannon) * "I give! I give! I give!" * "Hey, you grabbed my fucking balls, man." (言ってろ！My fuckin' 坊主Men - Iuttero! My fuckin' bouzu Men - Say it! My fuckin' baldy/sonny Men) * "Come on, bro. You fucking grabbed my balls with no respect." * "You didn't want me to get up now." * "Ah, for real." * "Yep." * "HOGH!" (used sometimes when Billy Herrington wakes up from the dream sequence of Playing with Fire 2 in fan videos, used as a sound effect, or a musical instrument; used in many fan-made videos) Final Round * "Come on, let's go! Come on, let's go! Come on, bro! Come on. I know you got more than that, don't ya? Let's go. Let's go. Oh! That's it, you're alright, man? Come on, come on. Come on! Come on!" * "That's power, son, that's power!" - (なったお(^ω^)そなったお(^ω^) - Nattao(^ω^)sonattao(^ω^) - It has become, it has become it.) * "Get up! Get up!" * "Yeah, you didn't want me getting up now did ya? Huh?" * "Yeah! Huh? Huh? Like the view, huh? Huh?" * "Yeah, you didn't want me getting up now did ya? Hah!" * "Now you know what it's all about." * "Well, you know what? You shouldn't been watching. I wouldn't caught ya. I wouldn't caught ya. Let's go! Come on! Let's go!" * "Come on, come on. Come on." * (Later on a plane can be heard flying from above) * "Come on!" * "Come on, get up! Get up! Come on! Up! Come on! Come on! Get in more? Come on! Get in more? Come on! Come on! Come on. Come on! Come on. Come on!" * "You like to grab balls, huh?" * "Alright. Come on. Come on. Come on! Come on! Come on!" * "Ah yeah!" * "Come on, bro. Come on." * "No way! Come on! No! No? No! Come on! No!" * "You're helpless. Now you're going to sleep. Now you're going to sleep." * "Night, night. Now to go to sleep." * "Yeah, go to sleep. Yeah. Yeah. Go to sleep." * "That's right, pussy. That's right pussy boy!" * "That's right." [[Tales From The Foxhole|'Tales From The Foxhole']] * "What the hell are you two doing?!" * "Get your ass down from here now, boy! And you too!" * "Someone or something got you excited son?!" * "You're lying to me! I saw you looking over at your pretty boy recruit over here getting turned on!" * "All of you get your asses down here now!" * "Atten-''TION!" (パチュリー、ウッ！'' - "Patchouli, uh!") * "What the hell do you boys that think this is, fucking fairy land?! Pulling on your wee-wees like a pack of fucking fruits?!" * "You two obviously want to suck what a real man has, so get down on your knees and suck every last drop of my cum, until my dick is drained, now!" * "Disobedience, huh? That's a mistake." * "Get to the quarter deck now!" * "Move, move, move!" * "You two, get over here and service your D.I.'s cock. Now!" * "Yeah, work that tool!" * "Okay maggots! I wanna see six hot loads on your D.I.'s hat now!" [[Lords of the Lockerroom|'Lords of the Lockerroom']] Billy Herrington vs. Nick Steel Introduction * " Round 1 * "You were looking at me in the shower!" Round 2 * " Final Round * " Billy Herrington vs. Mark Wolff Introduction * "Hey excuse me, big guy. Did you hear some uh noises going on around in here? Couple minutes ago, I was in the other room working out and I just heard uh I don't know." * "Jabroni?!" * "No, no, no." * "No what-what-what's with the jabroni thing? I mean I'm half Italian, so what is that like an Italian slang or something?" * "Really?" * "Well, you know most Italians do think that they're pretty tough. I think I'm pretty tough." * "Do you think you're pretty tough?" * "Listen, I was in the other room and if that's what you call a match, I got news for ya buddy, you ain't met nothing like me before." * "That-that sounds like uh." * "Are-are you sure? Are-are you sure you-you really know what you're getting yourself into?" * "Alright, well, maybe you can do that after you come out a hospital." * "Really? Well, I think we should." * "Oh. I'm a pretty big guy who's slow, you know." * "Well, what do you want to bet for? What do you want to bet for?" * "I'll tell you what. I seem to be the intellect in both of us, so I'll tell you what, let's uh-let's bet your ass. I win, I take your ass. How's that sound?" * "If you want me to, though." * "You know, I." * "You know what? I think you talk too much shit. Listen, I'm a Roman-Greco wrestler. You want to just start off right now on the ground and we'll start off?" * "Alright buddy, let's go dude." * "You wanna get on bottom? You know that's the point you want to be." Round 1 * "Yeah? Huh? I thought you were a tough guy. What happened? Huh? I thought you a tough guy." * "You don't know about Roman-Greco." * "Come on." * "Feat of strength?" * "Huh? Huh? Where are you at, tough guy? Huh? Huh?" * "Huh? You know what, maybe I have an unfair advantage over you, you know." * "Maybe you're a little tired. It's just too easy for me. It's too easy for me." * "I'll more than break your ankle, buddy." * "I think you're a little sissy boy, you know that?" * "Bring that ass, huh? It's got me written all over it, buddy!" Round 2 * "Come on buddy, you don't want none of this, come on!" * "It's way out of your league! Way out of your league!" * "You're supposed to be a tough guy! What happened?" * "Well, I like that!" Final Round * " Playing with Fire 2 Fire alarm * "Let's go! Let's go live! Come on, people! Lift it out of here come on!" * "You too Cameron! Where's Steve, the new guy?" * "What?!" * "Okay, come on guys, get ready!" * "Hey new-me! Didn't they teach you how to put boots on in the academy? What the hell's the problem?!" * "Give me that boot!" * "Ah that's an old gag. They do it to new-me like you." * "Come on! Put this on quick, let's go! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Crime scene * "Yeah, it certainly is him." * "He keeps fucking with us when he leaves his shit behind! Jesus Christ!" * "Yeah, certainly cum alright. Least it smells like it." * "Listen dude, haven't you ever whacked off people?" * "Alright, alright, alright. Easy guys. Do me a favor: secure the area, rope it off the arson department, alright?" Back at the station * "Hey! Which one of you idiots put the socks in his boots?" * "Come on, I don't hear ya!" * "Nah, I can't let it go! I wanna know why these guys are doing this shit." * "What's that all about? Listen, you two guys, alright? Cool in on that, he's part of our team. Alright? We got work to do. Alright?" * "Okay, hit the showers." Lecture with Bo Garrett * "Come in!" * "Hey, come in. Close the door." * "Bo! What the hell are you doing here?!" * "I told you last time you came by the station drunk as all hell, not to come by!" * "So let me guess what the problem is this time. Dinero." * "You-you know what bro? Just kill that right now because you know what? You're always getting these bullshit jobs that never materialize, okay? And you need to get that crap off your arm! Those cartoon figures? They're not cutting it. I can get you a job in the pre-in the cadet program. You'd be fighting fires. You'll love it." * "Listen man. I gotta lay something on ya, I wanna talk to ya. Something that's been bothering me." * "Well, what I'm trying to say is, bro, it's-it's me! I wanna talk to you about me, bro!" * "Well, do you remember the time we were hanging out and we got drunk and I started telling you about about those feelings?" * "Well, to tell ya the truth it's these fantasies I was telling you about. Um, I'm having 'em more and more and uh they're really turning me on!" * "Uh, like the other day I was in the shower and uh I was fantasizing about everybody else in the shower and we were all beating off together. And uh, I like it!" (Scoffs) * "You know, the other night, one of the boys was sleeping, and I uh, reached out and played with his dick." * "Listen. Nobody, nobody, must know about this, you understand? So, keep your fucking mouth shut! I'm serious!" * "Steve. This is my little brother Bo. He was just leaving." * "No, no, no. No big problem, just give me fifteen minutes." * "Yeah, well that's the new cadet. He's gay and he's been catching a lot of flak around the station from all the other guys; to about it because he's cool and he's out of the closet." * "Yeah right! You know what? You keep your fucking grubby hands off of him." * "Then get out! And make sure you leave through the back." * "You know what dude? You just dialed the wrong number. Okay? You want to fuck with me? You're a fucking psycho! Okay? Get off the dope. Get off the booze. I don't give a fuck what you do, but for now, get the fuck out." Billy meeting with Steve * "Hey! Where are you going so fast? Hot stuff?" * "You uh, I don't know you wanna go on a date some time?" * "I mean, I guess gay guys do that too, huh?" * "And uh, we'll go out for dessert afterwards. Another fire alarm * "Ah shit. Here we go again! Come on!" Ambulance scene * "Alright guys, I'm going with him to the hospital." * "Get better, alright?" * "See you at the station." * "Hey! It's quite a big surprise guys. Haven't you seen two gay men kissing before?" Ryker's Web * "You have beer?" * "Give me a cold one." * "Alright, you can go now." Billy Herrington's Speech (In a parody of Barrack Obama's inauguration speech plus Barrack Obama's famous line found in his 2008 election victory speech) * "My fellow brothers: I Billy Herrington, stand here today humbled by the task before us, mindful of the sacrifices borne by our Niconico ancestors." * "We are in the midst of crisis. Nico Nico Douga is at war against a far-reaching storm of disturbance and deletion. Niconico's economy is badly weakened, a consequence of carelessness and irresponsibility on the part of management, but also on the collective failure to make hard choices and prepare for a new MAD age!" * "Today, I say to you that the challenge is real! They are serious and there are many. They will not be easily met or in a short span of time, but know that, Niconico — they will be met." * "In reaffirming the greatness of our site, we understand that greatness is never given. Our journey has never been one of short-cuts. It is not been for the path for the faint-hearted — or seek only the fleshly pleasures rather it has been the risk-takers, the wasted genii, the creators of MAD things. For us they toiled in the sweatshops, endured the lash of the spanking. Time and time again, these men struggled, and sacrificed, so that we might LIVE BETTER." * "We remain the most powerful site on the Internet, and minds are no less inventive, and services no less needed than they were last week, or yesterday, or the day before the day after tomorrow. Starting today, we must pull up pants, dust ourselves off, and begin again the work of remaking Nico Nico Douga." * "Now, there are some who question the scale of our ambitions — who suggest that our server system cannot tolerate too many movies. Their memories are short. For they have forgotten what Niconico already has done; what free men can achieve when imagination is joined to common purpose." * "And so, to all the people who are watching this video, from the grandest cities, to the small villages where IKZO was born, know that Niconico is a friend of every man who seeks a future of love and peace." * "Now we will begin, to responsibly leave authorized common materials to Niconico people, and forge a hard-earned peace in this MAD world." * "What is required of us now is a new era of responsibility." * "This is the price and the promise of Niconicommons citizenship." * "Nico Nico Douga, in the face of common dangers, in this winter of our hardship, let us remember these timeless words: ASS WE CAN! Let it be said by our children's children that when we were tested by DOS attacks and refused by YouTube we did not turn back nor did we falter and we were carried forth that the great gift of freedom be delivered and as safely to future generations." * "Thank you. God bless. And god bless Nico Nico Douga." Trivia * "Aniki" ("Big Brother"), one of his nicknames, is also a term or respect used among Yakuza gangsters for older or senior members, or to members with higher ranks than the speaker. It is sometimes used to refer to Abe Takakazu, the main character of "Kuso Miso Technique". * He is not to be confused with an American military commander from the crime drama "Hawaii Five-O", Billy Harrington. * As Billy Herrington was born in the month of July, his astrological sign is Cancer. * Out of all four main characters, Billy Herrington has merchandise. One of these included the limited-edition Billy Herrington action figure. * Bits of Billy Herrington's Speech are used as a "Vocaloid" due to it having a lot of soramimi that is converted to singing. See also * Billy Herrington's Speech, for life lessons. * Fairy Philosophy External links * Wikipedia article * Know Your Meme Category:Characters